HTF- High School
HTF High School WARNING: DO NOT EDIT THIS STORY OR WIKI WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION FIRST!! This Fanon Story is about some of the Happy Tree Friends characters AS HUMANS in high school. They face bullying, classes, and a lot of random stuff. In this story, there are 8 main characters. Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Russell, Petunia, and Disco Bear. In this story by the way, Handy DOES have hands. This is because this is his human form, meaning he has hands now. CHAPTER 1 A purple haired boy walked towards his new school, a calm smile on his face. Everything felt the same. Yes, it was his first year in high school, but it felt just like middle school to him. He walked through the doors and down the massive hallway of people. Eventually, he found his locker and began to put things inside. “Already organizing, Toothy?” The boy turned around to see his best friend, Cuddles. Cuddles had yellow/blond hair that was always swooped back, making it so he had to constantly fix it. He was about 5’9 and had blue eyes. At the moment, he had a yellow t-shirt on and black shorts. The boy smiled. “Oh hey Cuddles. Yeah, just putting things where they need to be.” He said, turning back to his locker. “Wanna know something funny?” Cuddles questioned, leaning against the locker next to Toothy. Toothy shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah.” “This is my locker.” Cuddles chuckled, opening the one next to Toothy’s. “Really?” Toothy exclaimed, looking up at Cuddles. “Cool!” The two quickly high fived each other and began to laugh. As Cuddles was laughing, a girl with pink wavy hair walked by and shot him a smile. Toothy noticed, and raised an eyebrow at Cuddles. “Wow Cuddles, you couldn’t go a whole ten minutes without a girl noticing you.” Cuddles shot Toothy a look. “Not true. I’ve been here for about thirteen minutes.” Cuddles looked up in the direction the girl was walking. “But I mean... wow...” “You’re such a ladies man, Cuddles.” Toothy snickered, shutting his locker and beginning to walk away. Cuddles shot his locker and quickly jogged after Toothy. “Am not.” “Are too.” “Am not.” “Are too. Look Cuddles. It’s true. Everyone loves you.” Toothy smiled to himself. “Whatever Toothy.“ Cuddles rolled his eyes. “C’mon, what’s your next class?” “Algebra.” Toothy said while looking at his schedule. “Same. Let’s go.” Cuddles nodded. The two walked into their classroom and sat next to each other in the middle of the room. Students continued to file in, including a boy with orange hair who walked in and sat behind Toothy. Toothy, being the extrovert person he was, spun around and introduced himself. “Hi! I’m Toothy!” He grinned. The boy shyly looked up, raising an eyebrow at Toothy’s enthusiasm. “Handy.” “Handy... that’s a cool name.” Toothy had a lopsided smile. “Thank you.” The boy mumbled, looking to the door as a man then walked through the door. “Attention students! I am Mr. Lumpy. I will be your algebra teacher this year.” ~~~ Soon enough it was time for lunch. Cuddles and Toothy sat with each other. As Toothy glanced up, he noticed Handy walk in. “Handy! Over here!” Toothy yelled, getting looks from the other people around him. Handy looked around for a moment and quickly walked over and sat with them. “Hey guys.” “Handy, this is Cuddles. Cuddles, this is Handy.” Toothy introduced them to each other with a smile. Cuddles narrowed his eyes at Handy a second and then spoke. “Let me guess... you’re a straight A student, you like spending time alone but can be really fun when you have friends around, and the girl that you like is in this room right now.” Handy sat there, his mouth dangling open. “Wow! H-How did you do that?” Cuddles shrugged with a smile. “Well, I heard you in algebra and you seem very smart. And I can tell by your body language that you’re secretly a fun person but you’re shy. Also, I saw you staring at that girl when you walked into the cafeteria.” Cuddles said, nodding his head towards a girl with blue perfectly curled hair. Handy glanced up at the girl before looking down with blushing cheeks. “W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” “Oh c’mon Handy! We’ve all had crushes! Cuddles here got one this morning!” Toothy grinned, elbowing the blond haired kid next to him. “What! Toothy, you’re crazy!” Cuddles said as he blushed and looked at his food. “See! You’re blushing! You do like her!” Toothy smiled victoriously. “Fine! But I’ve only seen her once. And I’ve never talked to her.” Cuddles mumbled. “You’ll get your chance. But back to Handy, who is that?” Toothy asked, turning his head to look at Handy. Handy sighed in defeat. “That’s Petunia. I went to Middle School with her. She, I, we, I mean, we talked but that was it. She used to go out with a kid named Thomas, but they broke up over the summer. I’ve liked her since seventh grade but never said anything. I was always afraid she would turn me down.” “Now is your chance! See! Romance is working its magic for both of you!” Toothy chuckled. “Shut up, Toothy.” they both said simultaneously, which made the three laugh. “Hey Cuddles, do you remember when-” Toothy stopped what he was saying and stared, a girl with medium pinkish purplish hair, which was pulled into 2 pigtails, and brown eyes, like his, walked by. “What about romance Toothy?” Cuddles chuckled. Cuddles and Handy smirked at each other and then looked back at Toothy, who was still staring. PART/CHAPTER 2 IS CURRENTLY BEING MADE!